Youtube's Danganronpa's King's Game
by rin misaki
Summary: Plusieurs Youtubers et dessinateurs se retrouvent enfermés. Ils ne se connaissent pas. Appliquez-y un mélange entre Danganronpa - The animation, Judge et King's Game et vous obtiendrez cette FanFiction. Yaoi/Lemons/Hetero/Sang/Insultes
1. Introduction :Enfermés

Hey o/

Je reviens dans l'univers plus général et connu du Youtube Game avec cette ffic :3

Inspirée (très très fortement) de Danganronpa – The animation, King's Game/King's Game Extreme/King's Game Origins et Judge, voici une FanFiction regroupant quelques uns de nos Youtubers et/ou dessinateurs :D (ainsi qu'un mec que vous ne connaitrez que si vous trainez dans le bourbier qu'est le Fandom du WebShow de Twitter x3)

Sur ce, en espérant que vous apprécierez ;)

Rin Misaki :3

Disclaimer : le principe de l'histoire vient de Danganronpa – The animation, King's Game/King's Game Extreme/King's Game Origins et Judge, quand aux personnages, chacun n'appartient qu'a lui-même :p

Raiting : M – Sang, Yaoi (romance entre hommes), Lemons (scènes de sexe détaillées), meurtres, langage vulgaire/insultes.

* * *

~ Youtube's Danganronpa's King's Game ~

Introduction :Enfermés

Si les mammouths existaient encore, j'aurais dit qu'un troupeau entier venait de me passer sur le crâne. Mais vu qu'ils n'existent plus, je me contentais d'éléphants.

Je me réveillais donc avec l'impression qu'un troupeau entier d'éléphants m'était passé sur le crâne.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux.

Et je vis rouge.

Au sens propre du terme!

Tout était d'un rouge rubis autour de moi c'était... flippant.

Je me levais et sentis sur ma tête le poids d'une sorte de très large masque.

J'essayais de bouger mais mes membres étaient engourdis, raidis...

Comme si j'avais passé de longues heures endormi dans cette position, ce qui était fort possible...

J'observais le lieu où je suis.

C'était mon appart.

Genre exactement pareil! À la différence que les fenêtres ici etaient condamnées...

Je m'approchais et essayais de dévisser à la main l'un des lourds boulons qui maintenait ces larges plaques de métal.

Rien à faire...

Je remarquais alors un papier, posé sur mon lit.

Je le pris et l'ouvris.

« Cher Dessinateur Fou,

Je suppose que vous vous posez des questions quant au pourquoi du comment de cette situation, ce que je comprends tout à fait.

Je vous attendrais dans le gymnase à 8h30 tapantes.

Sur ce, en espérant vous voir,

LHAM. »

Je regardais l'horloge et je vis qu'il était déjà 8h25.

Je me dépêchais de sortir et me rendis compte que le lieu avait la disposition d'un hôtel.

Je ne m'y attardais pas et suivis les indications qui me menèrent jusqu'au gymnase.

J'arrivais pile à l'heure mais essoufflé.

Là je vis d'autres gens.

Ils portaient tous un masque.

Lapin, Renard, Chat, Cheval, Ours, Lion, Cochon.

Certains revennaient plusieurs fois.

Les sept péchés capitaux.

« -C'est une mauvaise blague ou bien?! Lâcha une fille au masque d'Ours.

\- C'est les masques de Judge non? Lança un masque de Lapin.

\- Judge? Demande une autre fille au masque de Renard cette fois.

\- Un manga d'horreur ultra-creepy, chaque masque représente un péché capital, lui répond la première fille, le Chat pour la luxure, le Renard pour l'avarice, le Cheval pour la colère, le Lapin pour l'envie, l'Ours pour la paresse, le Lion pour l'orgueil et le Cochon pour la gourmandise je crois...

\- Tout à fait! »

La dernière voix, une voix modifiés, retentit dans la pièce avec puissance et nous nous sommes tous retournés vers son origine.

Un homme, ou une femme, se tenait sur la scène, un micro entre les doigts, un masque dans le style de ceux de Venise sur le visage, un grand manteau noir sur les épaules, fermé.

Avant que qui que ce soit n'ai eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il prend à nouveau la parole.

« - Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bienvenue dans la Toile. Je suis Lham, le directeur de ce lieu. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, vos appartements ont étés reproduis et...

\- Ça veut dire quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu'on fous là?! Et t'es qui?! Le coupa un masque de Renard.

\- Si seulement vous me laissiez vous expliquer! Donc je disais, vous avez étés réunis ici pour vivre ensembles jusqu'à la fin de vos paisibles jours.

\- Quoi?! Mais et nos familles? On ne se connais même pas! Se plaignit un Cochon. »

Le Directeur l'ignora royalement.

« - Il y a toutefois des règles à respecter. Dans la besace que vous portez au côté, vous trouverez une tablette. Si vous la perdez vous êtes morts. Dedans vous sont expliquées les règles et tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Sur ce, il fit une courbette, j'espère que vous vous amuserez bien! »

Il disparu dans un écran de fumée.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?! On ne pourras jamais sortir d'ici?! Se lamenta un Cheval.

\- Commençons par retirer ces masques, proposa la fille Ours.

\- Ils sont bloqués par un cadenas, on peut pas! »

Je tâtais ledit cadenas de mon propre masque lorsqu'un cris joyeux me fit sursauter.

« -J'ai une clef! Elle était accrochée sous l'estrade! »

Un homme Lapin brandissait en effet une petite clef entre ses doigts.

Il se dépêcha de voir si elle pouvait déverrouiller ces putains de masques et lorsqu'on le vit le retirer, une vague de soulagement nous emplit. Au moins on pouvais se débarrasser de ces trucs.

On fit tourner la clef.

Il y avait trois filles pour quatorze mecs, fuck l'égalité homme femme!

« - Il y a pas d'ouvertures au niveau de la scène, nous informa celui qui avait trouvé la clef. »

Il était plutôt grand, une barbe blonde lui mangeai le visage mais on pouvais deviner des traits fins.

« - Mais je ne me suis pas présenté, vous pouvez m'appeler Boidin, dit-il tout sourire.

\- Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment des présentations?! Lâcha avec dédain un homme avec une chemise hawaïenne très moche.

\- Je pense oui, je répliquais, si on est vraiment enfermés pour un moment, alors autant nous connaître. Appelez moi LDF.

\- LDF? T'appelles ça un prénom toi? Me rétorqua-t-il.

\- Non, c'est un pseudo, et je pense que ça suffira largement pour ceux qui, comme moi, ne tiennent pas à décliner leurs identités. »

Des coups d'œils s'échangèrent, craintifs et suspicieux.

Je m'assit, suivit dudit Boidin, puis du reste des personnes.

Nous formions un cercle de dix-sept personnes.

Et à tour de rôles, nous nous présentâmes.

« - Je suis Foxie, commença une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn et timide.

\- Mathieu, Mathieu Sommet, enchanté,suivit un petit aux cheveux châtains avec un sourire.

\- Nyo, se contenta de lâcher le suivant.

\- Je m'appelle Kriss, et j'aurais été vraiment ravit de vous rencontrer si ça n'avait pas été dans ces conditions! »

C'était sans doutes le plus extravagant de tous, avec sa barbe de trois jours, son iroquoise bleue turquoise penchant sur le violet et ses yeux rouges, des lentilles sans doutes.

Nous finîmes le tour très vite et je repassais donc les différents noms dans ma tête.

Boidin, Foxie, Mathieu Sommet, Nyo, Kriss, Antoine Daniel, Gydias ou Tom Laurent, Ylding ou Robin, Nina, Caroline Gannat, François Theurel, Victor Bonnefoy, Frederic Mollas, Yéyé, Lukas, Tail de Troy et moi.

Dix-sept personnes en tout enfermés dans cette galère.

Et le pire, c'était qu'on ne se connaissais même pas.

Lundi xx/xx/20xx 08:53 17 suvivants – 0 morts

* * *

Vwaaaalaaaaaaa :D

J'espère que la suite vous plaira et que cette intro vous a donné envie de lire plus x)

Sur ce, reviews? :D

Rin Misaki ;3


	2. Chapter 1 :Règlement

Ohayoooo o/ ou konbanwa ou konnichiwa ou oyasumi :3

J'espère que vous allez bien :D

Me revoilà avec le premier chapitre de cette trépidante fanfic :3 (lol)

Sur ce, bonne lecture :D

Rin Misaki :3

* * *

Disclaimer : le principe de l'histoire vient de Danganronpa – The animation, King's Game/King's Game Extreme/King's Game Origins et Judge, quand aux personnages, chacun n'appartient qu'a lui-même :p

Raiting : M – Sang, Yaoi (romance entre hommes), Lemons (scènes de sexe détaillées), meurtres, langage vulgaire/insultes.

* * *

Chapitre 1 :Règles

« - Vous avez tous une tablette? »

Un oui unanime lui répondit.

« - Je vais lire les règles, je propose »

J'allume ma tablette, elle ne dépasse pas la taille d'un iphone, une sorte de carte d'identité tient place d'écran de verrouillage. Je déverrouille. J'appuie sur la vignette « règlement » et me mets à lire à haute voix.

 _ **Liste des participants :**_

 _1\. Mathieu Sommet_

 _2\. Antoine Daniel_

 _3\. Le Dessinateur Fou_

 _4\. Boidin_

 _5\. Nyo_

 _6\. Kriss_

 _7\. InThePanda (Victor Bonnefoy)_

 _8\. Gydias (Tom Laurent)_

 _9\. Tail De Troy_

 _10\. Robin Mirmand (Ylding)_

 _11\. Le joueur Du Grenier (Frederic Mollas)_

 _12\. Nina La Blonde (Nina Lacour)_

 _13\. Mr Yéyé_

 _14\. Foxie_

 _15 Caroline Gannat_

 _16\. Le Fossoyeur De Films (François Theurel)_

 _17\. Lukas_

 _ **Règlement :**_

 _Règle n°1 :_ _Vous participez à un King's Game, aucun refus ne sera toléré._

 _Règle n°2 :_ _Les ordres du Roi sont absolus._

 _Règle n°3 :_ _Tout ordre non exécuté sera passible de peine de mort._

 _Règle n°4 :_ _Vous avez 24h pour exécuter l'ordre._

 _Règle n°5 :_ _Vous ne pouvez pas sortir de la Toile._

 _Règle n°6 :_ _Si vous voulez sortir, vous devez tuer quelqu'un._

 _Règle n°7 :_ _A chaque mort, un tribunal aura lieu, si le coupable est démasqué, il est condamné à mort (excepté s'il s'agit du Roi). Si le coupable n'est pas démasqué et qu'un autre est condamné à sa place, il pourra sortir tandis que les autres seront condamnés à mort._

 _Règle n°8 :_ _Il est interdit d'attenter à la vie, à la sécurité ou à la santé du Directeur sous peine de mort._

 _Règle n°9 :_ _Perdre, détruire ou endommager soi-même de son propre chef sa tablette est passable de sanction._

 _Règle n°10 :_ _Il est interdit de pénétrer par effraction dans l'appartement d'un autre participant sous peine de sanction._

 _Règle n°11 :_ _La carte de la Toile se formera au fur et à mesure que vous l'explorerez. Il suffit qu'un seul d'entre vous aille à un endroit et ledit endroit apparaitra sur les cartes de tous les participants._

 _Règle n°12 :_ _Le règlement ne peut être modifié par les participants._

 _Règle n°13 :_ _Des règles peuvent être ajoutées ou modifiées au bon vouloir du Directeur._

 _/!\ Des informations peuvent vous être transmises à tout moment par le biais de cette tablette, veillez à l'avoir toujours sur vous. /!\_

Je relève les yeux sur mes désormais compagnons. Entre le doute, la peur et la colère, aucun n'arrive à rester calme.

« - Putain de blague, lâche Robin en serrant les dents et les poings.

\- Autant explorer l'endroit, proposa Caro en l'ignorant plus ou moins. »

Acquiescement général, de nouveau.

« - Formons des groupes, je lance. Mathieu, Kriss et Tom, Yéyé, Antoine et Nyo, Caro, Nina et Tail, Vic, Robin et Foxie, Fred, Lukas et François, Boidin et moi.

\- Et pourquoi ce serait toi qui dirigerait?! Grogne Lukas.

\- Et pourquoi pas? Demande posément Nina. »

Il ne répond pas et se contente de détourner les yeux.

L'exploration nous prit la journée entière.

La cuisine était immense, il y avait des provisions de fruits et légumes frais, de viande, de poissons...

Mais aussi d'alcools de toutes sortes.

Une immense salle à manger la jouxtait, suivie d'un bar.

Les dix-sept appartements se suivaient, comme dans un couloir d'hôtel.

Le hall, la porte principale bloquée.

Le gymnase.

L'accès aux étages supérieurs et inférieurs étaient bloqués aussi.

Il était 20h24 lorsqu'ils se réunirent dans la salle à manger pour prendre un repas préparé par Mathieu, Tail, Nina et Caro.

À 21h00 la plupart quittèrent la table pour aller dans leurs chambres.

Je restais parler avec Antoine et Boidin jusqu'à 23h48 puis nous décidâmes d'aller nous coucher.

Je restais un long moment à regarder mon plafond lorsque la tablette sonna.

Je m'assis et l'alluma.

 _Vous avez reçu un nouveau message._

Logiquement j'allais voir de quoi retournait ce message.

 _Mar. xx/xx/20xx 00:00_

 _From :Roi_

 _To :LDF_

 _Ordre n°1 :_ _Le participant n°11, Le joueur Du Grenier (Frederic Mollas) et le participant n°17, Lukas doivent s'embrasser._

 _\- END -_

Trop fatigué pour pouvoir y accorder une réelle attention, j'eteignit ma tablette en m'endormais.

Mardi xx/xx/20xx

00:02

 _17 suvivants – 0 morts_

* * *

J'arrivais dans la salle à manger encore tout fatigué et déjà ça s'engueulait.

« - Je vois pas pourquoi je devrai embrasser ce connard, hurla Lukas.

\- Et moi j'embrasserais jamais une mocheté pareille, encore moins si c'est un mec! Rétorqua Fred.

\- Mais je t'emmerde enfoiré!

\- Va bien te faire foutre merdeux! »

Lukas partit à grands pas et me bouscula au passage.

Je ne dis rien et me contentais d'aller me servir un café.

Je m'assis et me réveillais doucement.

Mathieu, Boidin et Nina me rejoignirent à ma table alors que je buvais mon troisième café.

« - On fais quoi aujourd'hui? Me demanda cette dernière.

\- Pourquoi tu me demande ça à moi? Lui répondis-je.

\- Parce que t'as l'énergie d'un leader, me lança le barbu. »

Je manquais de m'étrangler de rire avec mon café.

« - Moi?! Leader?! »

Je riais doucement lorsque leurs regards me prouvèrent qu'ils étaient sérieux.

« - Oh merde... nan mais nan je peux pas faire ça moi! J'en suis absolument incapable!

\- Au contraire! Tu en es le plus capable ici! M'affirma le petit Sommet. »

Je restais un instant effaré puis me repris.

« - On fais ce qu'on veut ce matin, après manger on refait une vérif' des lieux mais les mêmes groupes n'examinent pas les mêmes endroits.

\- Ouki! Lança la jeune fille avec entrain. »

Je finis mon café et retournais dans ma chambre, me douchais et me posais ensuite pour étudier un peu plus ma tablette.

L'écran de verrouillage était une carte d'identité. Mon nom (uniquement mon pseudo), mon âge, mon numéro de participant, ma date de naissance et mon numéro d'appartement.

En déverrouillant, il y avait une icône _règlement_ , une icône _messages_ , une icône _appels_ , une icône _contacts,_ une icône _notes_ , une icône _musique_ et une icône _jeux_.

J'essayais d'appeler Sika, mais comme je pouvais m'en douter, ça ne marcha pas.

J'essayais de lui envoyer un message mais ça ne marcha pas non plus.

Dans mes contacts, je retrouvais les seize autres personnes avec qui j'étais enfermé, ça ne marchait qu'avec eux je supposais.

La journée passa bien vite et ni Lukas ni Fred ne reparurent de la soirée.

J'allais me coucher mais près de minuit, je reçut un message, ce qui me reveilla.

 _Mar. xx/xx/20xx 23:55_

 _From :Roi_

 _To :LDF_

 _Il reste 5 minutes._

 _\- END -_

Je reposais mon mobile, ne sachant pas s'il fallait prendre cette histoire de roi au sérieux.

Ce n'était qu'une parodie de mangas, Judge et King's Game, les deux étant un peu surréalistes.

J'y réfléchissais quand la sonnerie annonçant un second message retenti.

 _Mar. xx/xx/20xx 23:59_

 _From :Roi_

 _To :LDF_

 _60 secondes restantes._

 _\- END -_

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

Et si c'était vrai? Et s'il fallait vraiment craindre ce roi?

 _Mer. xx/xx/20xx 00:00_

 _From :Roi_

 _To :LDF_

 _L'ordre n'a pas été exécuté._

 _Le participant n°11, Le joueur Du Grenier (Frederic Mollas) et le participant n°17, Lukas sont condamnés à mort par décapitation._

 _\- END -_

Je me levais en trombe de mon lit et me précipitais à ma porte, enfilant un jean au passage et un tee-shirt.

Je sortis et voyais que je n'étais pas le seul à stresser, tous étaient dehors, à l'exception des deux condamnés.

« - Lukas! Réponds si tu es là! Criait Nina en martelant la porte du jeune homme. »

Nyo faisait de même avec Fred.

Je me souvenais d'eux maintenant, comme si des souvenirs enfouis en moi avaient refait surface.

Je supposais que c'était pareil pour les autres.

Un son strident s'échappa des hauts parleurs.

« - Chers participants, dit la voix du Directeur, ce soir nous déplorons deux morts. L'accès aux chambres est libre à partir de 7h jusqu'à ce que l'enquête soit résolue, le tribunal aura lieu demain à midi pile. Soyez à l'ascenseur à midi moins cinq tapantes. »

Ça grésilla encore un peu puis ça finit par s'éteindre.

« - On devrais dormir jusque là, on ne peut rien faire d'autre, lançais-je.

\- Alors qu'on a deux morts sur les bras?! Me hurla Nina. Et l'un d'eux était mon ami!

\- Je suis d'accord avec LDF, répliqua Vic, on ne peut rien faire jusqu'à 7h alors autant dormir. On verra si c'est vrai ou non cette histoire de morts demain matin. »

Il fallu un temps avant que tout le monde ne finit par se disperser.

Je retournais me coucher.

Je mit un moment avant de me rendormir.

Une pensée ironique me vint juste avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il mourait en hors-champ.

Mercredi xx/xx/20xx

00:23

 _15 suvivants – 2 morts_

* * *

 _Vwala :D_

 _Alors, j'espère déjà que vous avez apprécié :)_

 _Et j'ai besoin de votre avis ^^_

 _Je compte changer régulièrement de pdv à partir du prochain chap, vous en pensez quoi? :3_

 _Sur ce, reviews? :D_

 _Rin Misaki :3_


End file.
